


A Day in the Life of Ushijima Family

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mpreg, Parenthood, Ushijima Satoshi, in fact it's Ushijima Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: An exciting day in the life of Ushijima family - a secret mission, pancakes, a walk in the forest and maybe an exciting news?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to my little sister. Miss you, my single-celled haikyuu obsessed organism! 
> 
> My first domestic fluff story, so I hope it went well. But truth to be told, now I want my own little Satoshi. Well.. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore mistakes may occur.

“I have a mission for you,” the man said in a very serious voice. Satoshi nodded and leaned in, as the older man whispered instructions into his ear. 

“Understood? Don’t get caught. I won’t be able to help you.” 

“I’m a spy. Don’t worry, I won’t get caught.”

He sneaked into the room, the weapon in his hand. The target was lying on the bed, his back turned towards the door. That gave Satoshi advantage as he crouched behind the bed and observed his victim. He didn’t move a muscle, breathing evenly. He was definitely still in deep sleep. Climbing the bed, the boy was now absolutely confident he would be able to complete the mission flawlessly. He kneeled behind the lying figure, gripped the weapon in both of his arms and attacked.

“Rawrrrrr!” he shouted as he brought the stuffed triceratops at the sleeping man’s shoulder. At that moment he knew he had been lured into a trap as the victim quickly turned around and wrapped his strong arms around the small attacker.

“Aaaaaaaa! Nooo! Help!” called the child for help between the giggles as his father started tickling him. “Daddy! Help me! Papa got me!” 

But the calls for help were ignored, since daddy had his hands full with breakfast preparations.

“I believe in you! Get him!” Tadashi shouted from the kitchen, smiling to himself.

“You thought you could sneak up on me, huh?” growled sleepy Wakatoshi, continuing to tickle the small, almost perfect copy of himself, apart from the freckles and black hair he inherited from his other father. Satoshi kicked around, his stuffed toy slipping from his small hands and flying to the ground. Now, he was truly defenceless. 

“St-stop, papa!” he shouted as he continued giggling and Wakatoshi stopped, trapping the small body in his embrace as he closed his eyes again. 

“Papa, wake up! Daddy’s making breakfast,” Satoshi insisted, trying to wiggle himself out of the embrace, but his father held him tight. Wakatoshi kept silent, but the corner of his mouth was twitching. 

“Daddy’s going to be angry with us,” mumbled the child, but the warmth of his father was so comforting he snuggled closer and closed his eyes. They were both alike, able to fall asleep anywhere in mere seconds, as long as they were warm and comfortable. Soon enough, they were both snoring quietly.

-

“What is going on here?” exclaimed Tadashi loudly as he walked into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, knowing exactly what was going on. They always did that.

“O-oh,” mumbled Wakatoshi, eyes still closed, softly poking the small body next to him. “Daddy caught us.” 

Satoshi’s eyes flew open as he quickly sat up and Tadashi couldn’t supress the chuckle as he saw his son’s hair sticking in all directions. 

“The breakfast is ready. Whoever gets to the table first might get a reward,” he announced and that was all Satoshi needed to slip out of bed and start running to the kitchen. However, he stopped, turned around and ran towards the bed again as he remembered his stuffed triceratops. 

“Don’t forget to leave him on the sofa, Toshi!” Tadashi reminded him as he walked over to his mate’s side of the bed and snatched the blanket from him.

“You are so meeean,” alpha whined but finally sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s hips, burying his face in his omega’s belly, deeply inhaling the sweet scent.

“Alright, alright, stop that. Get up, the breakfast will get cold,” Tadashi patted Wakatoshi’s head and slipped from his embrace and rushed to the kitchen to check on Satoshi.

-

Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tadashi were mated for almost six years now. They met at high school in a match against each other. It was after the match they first talked, Wakatoshi unbelievably charmed by the omega’s freckled skin and his sweet sugary lavender scent. They exchanged phone numbers and couple months later they already knew they belonged to each other. There was this perfect harmony between them, the strong alpha who was sometimes grumpy, yet gentle and his omega so sweet, happy person, but still a little insecure. Wakatoshi took care to remind his mate every single day of the fact that he was just perfect. After they mated, the alpha couldn’t think he could ever love anyone as much as he loved his omega, his mate, his husband. 

That, however, changed when Tadashi told him they were expecting their first pup. Suddenly his heart grew even larger with love and urges to protect his family. When he first held tiny newborn Satoshi in his arms, he cried with happiness for the first time in his entire life. They made a small human and he was so beautiful! After handing him to the midwife so she could weigh and measure him, he sank to his knees, gripped his mate’s hand and thanked him a thousand times for giving him such perfect healthy son. He would take such a good care of them and he would protect them until the end of his days. 

That was almost three years ago, little Satoshi would be turning three in just two weeks. He inherited Wakatoshi’s facial features and the color of his eyes, dark olive green with just a small hints of hazelnut brown, but his hair was black and his nose and arms just as freckled as Tadashi’s. He was such a smart pup, curious about everything. Mostly about dinosaurs though, thanks to uncle Tsukki, who could burst with pride when he came for a visit one day, and saw baby Satoshi sleeping with his small arms wrapped around the stuffed brontosaurus he had brought him when he last visited. When Tadashi admitted that Satoshi couldn’t sleep without his brontosaurus, Tsukki almost cried. 

-

“Daddy, when will uncle Tsukki visit us again?” asked Satoshi with his mouth full of strawberries.

“Toshi, don’t talk with your mouth full. They said they would come for a visit next week. And do you want to know a secret?” Satoshi nodded and stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

“Uncle Kuroo and uncle Tsukki now have a small baby. She’s just as tiny as you were when you were born.”

Satoshi’s eyes brightened with excitement and a small piece of pancake fell from his mouth.

“Really?! Can I play with her? I will show her all of my toys and we can – “

“Now, now, calm down Toshi. She is very tiny, that means you have to be very careful and gentle with her, alright? You can show her all of your toys when she’s a little older, okay?” warned him Wakatoshi, reaching over to wipe the sugary syrup from Satoshi’s cheek. How did the little munchkin manage to get dirty all over his face while eating was still a mystery. He could look away for a second, look back and Satoshi would have jam on his forehead, rice in his hair or whatever else they would be having for a meal at the most unlikely places. Sometimes he wondered if he inherited this trait from Tadashi, but he knew that if he asked him, he would deny everything. He would have to ask his mother-in-law when they came for a visit in two weeks for Satoshi’s birthday. 

“I promise I will be good! I will protect her from all the evil dinosaurs that might attack us!” declared Satoshi, waving the spoon in his left hand. Both Tadashi and Wakatoshi couldn’t help but snigger at the determination in Satoshi’s face.

“Alright, but first finish your breakfast. If you want to protect her, you need to eat well so you can be as be strong as –“

“As papa!!!” exclaimed Satoshi and stuffed another big piece of pancake into his mouth.

“Yes, as papa,” agreed Tadashi with a smile, looking lovingly at his mate. 

After they finished their breakfast, Satoshi quickly ran to retrieve his toy. After a few unfortunate incidents they agreed that dining table was a dangerous place for a dinosaur. He would usually run to his room immediately, but today he waited, pretending to look at their family photos, until papa finally left the kitchen. Then the small boy ran to daddy and looked at him expectantly. Tadashi smirked and quickly took a small chocolate bonbon from his secret stash. He handed it to Satoshi, who immediately stuffed it in his mouth, and put a finger to his lips. It was their little secret. Papa wouldn’t approve of chocolate right after breakfast, but then Tadashi said there might be a reward for the first one sitting at the breakfast table, didn’t he? Only then Satoshi ran into his room and Tadashi took a little while before returning to washing the dishes. Even after all those years, he couldn’t believe this amazing family was really his.

-

Since it was Wakatoshi’s day off, they decided to go for a walk. After Satoshi tucked all his toys into the bed and told them to be good until he comes back, otherwise he won’t tell them what they had seen outside, he ran to the car. He was such a good kid and he would grow up to be a good man, Tadashi was sure of it. He put the bag with their drinks and snacks on his shoulder and locked the house. When he approached the car, Wakatoshi was just finishing strapping the little boy in his seat. They lived in a small town, but their favourite forest path unfortunately wasn’t in the walking distance, especially with a child. It took about thirty five minutes to get there, the time filled with ‘Daddy, look!’ and ‘Papa, did you see that?’ and surely enough ‘Are we there yet?’

When they finally arrived to the destination, Satoshi was already almost annoyingly excited. When Tadashi finally unstrapped him and helped him from the car, he was jumping around and laughing, but didn’t run away. He already knew that running away was not acceptable. He tried it once, two months ago, when something caught his attention and before Tadashi could take the bag out of the car, Satoshi was already darting away over the parking lot and almost ran right under a car, Wakatoshi thankfully catching him before the catastrophe could happen. He got scolded hard by papa, who was both so angry and relieved, while Tadashi just managed to sink to his knees and hug Satoshi, making him swear not to do that ever again. Thankfully Satoshi was smart enough to understand the danger, when Tadashi talked to him about it later that evening and never did anything similar ever again. Now, despite all the excited jumping, he patiently waited until daddy held one of his hands, papa the other and they walked all together. 

It was a very nice spring day, sunny and not too windy. They spend almost two hours walking around, Wakatoshi letting Satoshi to sit on his shoulders when he got tired. Tadashi took out a camera and took couple of cute photos of them, just before he noticed a doe among the trees on the edge of a small meadow. 

“Satoshi, look,” he whispered and Wakatoshi took him down. They all crouched down, and watched the doe. Satoshi’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the animal. 

“Daddy, can you take a picture of it please? I would love to put it on my picture wall,” he requested and Tadashi nodded, zooming a little, before he snapped a really nice picture of the doe. They watched it a little longer before slowly returning to the car. 

“It was so pretty! Papa, do you think we could go and pet the doe some other time?” 

“I don’t think so, Toshi,” he replied before handing him a small bottle of water and started peeling an orange. “They would be scared of us, you know? They are very shy. But we can return soon to see if we can spot more of them, maybe even a little fawn. Would you like that?” Satoshi seemed excited about the idea and bit off a piece of the orange wedge Wakatoshi handed him. 

“Papa, there are seeds in this orange! I swallowed one, now a tree will grow in my belly,” Satoshi panicked, putting down the orange before lifting his jacket and shirt to reveal his squishy baby belly button, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, baby. No tree will grow in your belly. But really, how can you give our son an orange with seeds in it? Silly papa,” Tadashi quickly saved the situation before snatching the orange from Wakatoshi’s hands and shaking his head while removing the seeds from another wedge he now handed to Satoshi. 

“Silly papa,” agreed the boy before putting the de-seeded orange into his mouth. Tadashi smiled at him, before noticing that Wakatoshi didn’t move since he took the fruit from him. 

“Wakatoshi, what’s… oh,” he understood when he bent down a little and saw his mate’s face. The corners of his mouth were curved down and he put on the sorriest looking expression he could muster. 

“I am so sorry, Satoshi. Will you forgive your silly papa?” he said, his voice obviously reflecting how hard he was trying to supress laughing. Thankfully Satoshi didn’t notice as he patted his sticky hand on papa’s cheek. 

“Yes, but you’ll read me two stories tonight!” 

Tadashi couldn’t stop himself from giggling. This Satoshi inherited from him, since he remembered doing the same to his mom, forgiving only in exchange for one more story before bed. 

“I’ll read you three, if you brush your teeth without fussing tonight?” he tried him, but his son was too smart for that.

“I think two is good,” Toshi said after thinking for a couple seconds and at that moment both parents just burst into laughter.

-

When they arrived home, Wakatoshi offered to take sleeping Satoshi up to his room. The walk exhausted the little boy. Half an hour later he was tucked in his bed, snoring sweetly while his omega parent was cuddled in Wakatoshi’s embrace on the couch. 

“I loved today so much,” said Wakatoshi as he played with his mate’s fingers, caressing them, intertwining them and making small circles on the inside of Tadashi’s wrist, releasing the sweet lavender scent into the room. The omega loved hand massages and was enjoying every single second of it.

“It was beautiful. But I think I should – “ his breath hitched as he turned his head so he could look up into his alpha’s eyes. “I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it, love?” he asked and placed a small kiss on the tip of Tadashi’s freckled nose.

“Well…” Tadashi suddenly couldn’t decide how to actually say it. Then he took alpha’s warm hand and placed it on his lower abdomen. 

“Satoshi… is going to be a big brother.” 

It took Wakatoshi couple of seconds to process the information. Satoshi was going to be a big brother. Brother. 

“Are you sure?”

Tadashi nodded as he smiled widely, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I’ve been taking test every day for the past three days. All positive.” 

Wakatoshi left his the position behind the omega before kneeling in front of Tadashi, pulling his shirt up a bit before placing gentle kisses on his belly. Then he looked up, tears in his eyes as he started laughing.

“We’re going to have another pup. We’re actually going to have… Oh Tadashi.” 

He rose on his knees and pressed his lips on omega’s, his hand pressed gently against his abdomen again.

“Daddy? Papa? What is happening?” Satoshi was standing in the doorframe, rubbing his little eyes with his hand.

“Ah, sorry Toshi, did I wake you up?” asked the alpha before waving at him to come closer. Satoshi nodded before giving his papa a cuddle. 

“Toshi, remember when daddy told you that uncle Tsukki and uncle Kuroo had a little baby? Well now we’re going to have one too,” Wakatoshi said, softly caressing Tadashi’s belly. 

Satoshi looked at papa, brows furrowed as his sleepy brain tried to process what papa just said.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Toshi,” helped him Tadashi and the sleepiness left the small boy instantly when he finally realized what it meant. 

“Daddy’s going to have a baby?!” he exclaimed, looking from one of his parents to other, his little eyes sparkling.

Wakatoshi nodded and Satoshi jumped in excitement. “Don’t worry, daddy! We’re going to take care of you, right papa?” he shouted and Tadashi couldn’t hold the tears of happiness anymore. 

“We sure are, Toshi,” papa agreed before he also broke down in tears of overwhelming happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love UshiYama so much I just had to write this. Did you enjoy it? Should I write more about them? Let me know!
> 
> SENDING LOVE FOR ALL HITS, KUDOS AND COMMENTS!
> 
> PS: My sister suggested I could make this into a series. What do you think? Including more characters, writing more about Satoshi and the new baby, potentially including chapters from the past and more into the future (15+ years and so)...


End file.
